Je voulais juste être heureux
by ErzaKH
Summary: La vie est toujours pleine de surprises, aussi horribles soient-elles. SchoolFic ! [À l'abandon]


_**Chapitre 1 : Sensation Étrange.**_

* * *

 **\- Ed ! Djidane ! Vous allez vous lever oui ?!**

Alphonse, les bras croisés, se tenait devant ses deux frères jumeaux, Edward et Djidane Elric. Les deux blondinets se trouvaient tout les deux la tête en bas, une moitié de couverture sur eux et un filet de bave coulant le long de leur menton.

 **\- Je vous signale que ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de vous, mais plutôt le contraire !**

Pour toute réponse, les jumeaux ronflèrent encore plus fort. Désespéré, le petit frère sortit de la chambre en soufflant à plein poumons. Le petit blond se dirigea vers le grenier et revint ensuite avec un mégaphone. Alphonse retourna dans la chambre de ses grands frères et hurla dans l'appareil :

 **\- Maintenant vous allez vous lever bande de flemmard !**

Djidane et Ed se réveillèrent en sursaut, sautant dans les bras de l'autre, ce qui arracha des éclats de rire de la part de leur petit frère.

 **\- Al ! Ça va pas de nous réveiller comme ça ou quoi ?!** Hurla Edward.

L'aîné sauta sur son frère cadet et fit mine de l'étrangler. Derrière eux, le frère jumeau rigola. Puis, le blond aux yeux bleus décala légèrement sa tête vers le réveil, pour savoir l'heure. Ce dernier se leva rapidement en s'écriant :

 **\- Merde ! Ed, on est grave en retard ! Regarde l'heure !**

En entendant son prénom, Edward tourna la tête vers son jumeau, puis vers l'heure. Il lâcha son petit frère en hurlant :

 **\- Mille pétards ! Il est déjà 7h30 ?!**

 **\- Vous êtes irrécupérables …** marmonna Alphonse dans son coin.

De leur côté, les blondinets jumeaux courraient dans tout l'appartement, allant de la cuisine jusqu'à leur chambre, tout en passant par la salle de bain. Résultat : il était 7h43 et Djidane se retrouvait complètement débraillé, et Ed ne portait pas de chaussure et avait les cheveux en pétard. Le petit blond dût attendre encore trois minutes avant d'enfin pouvoir se mettre en route, en compagnie de ses frères, à leur lycée. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'habitaient pas très loin.

Une fois devant le lycée, les trois frères retrouvèrent tout leurs amis. Ils étaient content de les retrouver, car ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelles d'eux pendant les vacances. Puis, les frères décidèrent de regarder dans qu'elle classe ils se trouvaient. Certes, Al demeurait le plus jeune, mais en réalité, le blondinet avait sauté le CP. Voilà la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient tout les trois dans le même lycée.

Ed fut le premier à trouver son nom sur une des listes. Il chercha ensuite s'il connaissait d'autre personnes dans sa classe. Il remarqua alors quelque chose d'improbable. Le blond aux yeux dorés écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama à l'intention de ses frères :

 **\- Inutile de vous chercher, les gars, je vous ai trouvé …**

 **\- Ah bon ?! Et on est dans quelle classe ?!** Demanda bien fort Djidane

 **\- Vous êtes tout les deux en seconde trois avec moi …**

 **\- Nan ?! C'est impossible !** S'écrièrent en cœur ses deux frères.

Effectivement, depuis plus de dix ans, jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe. Il s'agissait d'une vraie première, pour eux !

 **\- Je sens que cette année va être géniale !** Rigola Ed.

Tout trois se dirigèrent dans leur nouvel établissement heureux d'être enfin ensemble. Mais s'ils savaient ce que leur réservait l'avenir, peut-être seraient-ils plus prudents …

Les blondinets entrèrent dans la salle et les deux jumeaux se figèrent sur place à la vue de deux personnes bien précises : Dagga Di Alexandros et Winry Rockbell. Au fond, les deux belles jeunes filles parlaient entre elles et ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués, comme d'habitude en fait. Dagga, la brune aux yeux noisettes, était la fille d'une riche héritière. Quant à Winry, la blonde aux yeux bleus, il s'agissait de la meilleure amie de la brune et elle était une vraie fanatique de la mécanique. Les deux adolescentes demeuraient inséparables.

Al remarqua l'expression ébahie des jumeaux et s'empressa de les ramener à la raison :

 **\- Ed ? Djidane ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?**

 **\- Rien … Tout va bien …** Répondit Ed

 **\- Ouai, t'inquiètes pas, Al …** Assura le blondinet aux yeux bleus.

Ils cherchèrent ensuite une table où ils pourraient s'asseoir, tous les trois. Malheureusement, tout les bureaux à trois places étaient déjà pris. En fait, il ne restait plus qu'une table de deux derrière une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux mèches bleues. Devant se décider, Edward prit la parole :

 **\- Al et Djidane, mettez-vous ensemble, tant pis.**

 **\- Mais, et toi Ed ?** Demanda son petit frère

 **\- T'inquiètes pas, je suis juste devant !**

Le blond s'approcha de la jeune fille, tandis que ses frères s'installèrent à l'arrière. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le plus âgé commença à parler :

 **\- Excuse-moi, mais, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?**

Aucune réponse. Le blond leva un sourcil. Elle pourrait lui répondre, tout de même ! Puis il comprit. La brune ne pouvait lui répondre car elle ne l'entendait pas, à cause de ses écouteurs. Ed lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et cette dernière eut un sursaut à son contact.

 **\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda-t-elle en enlevant un écouteur

 **\- Je te demandais juste si je pouvais m'asseoir ici …** Répéta-t-il timidement

 **\- Ah, oui, vas y !** Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Edward s'assit ou plutôt s'affala sur sa chaise. A côté de lui, la jeune fille continua calmement ce qu'elle faisait. Curieux, l'aîné des Elric regarda par dessus son épaule. Il constata qu'elle écrivait. Le blond plissa un peu les yeux, voulant essayer de lire. Ce qui eut pour effet que la fille aux mèches bleues se décala encore un peu plus, pour l'empêcher de voir. Ed laissa alors tomber. Puis il se retourna, cherchant à savoir ce que faisaient ses frères. Alphonse était étalé sur a table, d'une position tel qu'il pouvait dormir. Quant à son jumeau, il regardait du côté de Dagga et Winry. Génial … Si même ses frères ne pouvaient pas l'aider à se sentir moins seul ! Le blondinet se résigna donc à discuter avec sa voisine de table. Heureusement pour lui, elle aussi semblait s'ennuyer.

 **\- Au fait,** démarra-t-il, **je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles !**

 **\- Oh ! Eh bien je suis Bianca. Bianca Manecy et toi ?**

 **\- Edward Elric. Mais appelle-moi Ed !**

Bianca alla répliquer, mais un prof entra en trombe dans la salle, coupant court à leur discussion. Bref. L'homme qui venait d'entrer ne semblait pas très vieux, environ la vingtaine. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts et sa barbe de trois jours lui donnait un air vraiment charmant, du moins, c'était l'impression que laissait paraître les filles de la classe. Toutes, sans exceptions. Même Winry et Dagga, aux grand désarroi des jumeaux Elric.

Devant le mutisme complet de la classe, le brun se ressaisit bien vite. Il remit le col de sa chemise blanche en place, passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, s'éclaircit la gorge, puis commença enfin à parler :

 **\- Bonjour à tous. Je me présente : je suis Monsieur Mustang, professeur de mathématiques et principal.**

Le prof de maths fit ensuite l'appelle. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Rockbell et Alexandros remarquèrent la présence des trois frères Elric. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Mustang s'arrêta et les regardèrent. Il ajouta :

 **\- Tiens ! Seriez-vous des triplets ?**

 **\- Non ! Seuls Edward et Djidane son jumeaux !** S'empressa d'expliquer Alphonse

 **\- Ouaip. Et Alphonse est notre petit frère.** Compléta Djidane. **C'est un génie, c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve en Seconde !**

 **\- Je vois …**

Leur professeur principal reprit calmement l'annonce des prénoms. Le reste des deux heures se passa à distribuer tout un tas de paperasse, à lire le règlement intérieur, à prendre les manuels scolaires et enfin, la distribution des emplois du temps et du carnet.

Les cours finirent à quinze heure. Les frères Elric décidèrent de ne pas rentrer chez eux directement. Ils allèrent donc dans un magasin à proximité puis s'achetèrent de quoi pouvoir manger : bonbons, gâteaux, sodas … Ensuite, ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans un parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre, à l'abri du soleil qui tapait encore bien fort pour la période.

Ed, Djidane et Al se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi et à rire très fort. Tout à coup, le plus petit des frères devint muet et pensif. Ce changement d'état soudain inquiéta fortement les jumeaux.

 **\- Al ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?** Tenta Edward

 **\- Hé ! Tu peux nous le dire si quelque chose t'inquiètes !** Assura Djidane

 **\- Vous avez pas comme … une sensation étrange ?**

Les jumeaux levèrent un sourcil, signe qu'ils demandaient plus d'explications.

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'être observé. Depuis qu'on est sortis du lycée en fait …**

 **\- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?!** S'exclamèrent ensemble ses grand frères

 **\- Parce que je trouvais ça insignifiant, au début …**

 **\- Bon ! Je vous propose de rentrer,** intervint Ed. **Après ce que viens de nous révéler Al, je suis pas trop rassuré …**

 **\- Ouai, moi non plus !**

Les frères Elric rentrèrent donc chez eux, ignorant totalement ce qui allait bientôt se produire ...

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Premier chapitre de cette schoolFic terminé ! Certes, au premier abord, il a l'air tout mignon, mais vous verrez que l'intrigue est assez sombre voire même noire ... Je vous laisserai juger par vous même dans le prochain chapitre !_

 _Une petite review ? :3_


End file.
